


[Insert Actual Title Here]

by ummmmm (sumhowe_sailing)



Category: EOS 10 (Podcast)
Genre: Choking, M/M, Ryan gets blindfolded, Surprisingly fluffy BDSM, a tiny bit of knife play, idk how to tag this sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumhowe_sailing/pseuds/ummmmm
Summary: The promised follow up to "Especially You".





	[Insert Actual Title Here]

**Author's Note:**

> Ever commit to writing something and then suddenly realize wow I’m too ace for this?? Anyway, I tried, sorry if it’s awful :/

 

“And you are absolutely, one hundred percent certain about this?”

“Yes. Absolutely, one hundred percent certain.”

“And you _swear_ that if you change your mind, at _any_ point, you’ll tell me?”

“Yes, Akmazian. For the thousandth time, I promise.”

“I’m sorry, I just don’t want—“

“I know,” Ryan smiled, letting his exasperation drop. He knew Akmazian wasn’t nearly as comfortable with all this as he was, but he was pretty sure that if the tables were turned and it was going to be Akmazian in pseudo-danger, he’d be just as excited as Ryan was. Actually, now that he thought about it…hmm, something to consider later.

“Okay,” Akmazian said, taking a deep breath. “Okay. Well, then I guess…”

“I should get going. I’ll see you soon though.”

Akmazian smiled at him, winked, then walked away.

 

The next few days were excruciating. They’d made their plans for this little adventure, discussed limits and safewords and aftercare, and Ryan had been able to think about little else since then. But part of the plan was that, for Ryan, it would be a surprise. Ryan had given him his schedule for the next two weeks, so he knew it would be in that timeframe, but beyond that? He had no idea. He just knew that at some point he would walk into his quarters and find Akmazian waiting for him. Every time he left work he could feel the anticipation building—only to be frustrated when he found his quarters empty. By the third day he was already half-hard by the time he got to this door…which only made it that much more frustrating when Akmazian still wasn’t there.

Finally, _finally_ , on the fifth day since their conversation, it happened. He’d had a hellish day at work—so bad that for the first time all week he’d been so distracted he wasn’t thinking about Akmazian as he trudged back to his quarters. He opened the door and stepped into the dark. The door had hardly shut behind him when the hand closed over his mouth. It yanked him backwards and he could feel Akmazian, solid and warm right behind him. Then Akmazian’s other hand brought the knife to his throat. Even though he’d asked for it, he hadn’t really grasped how he’d feel about that. He shrank back against Akmazian as best he could.

“Did you miss me, darlin’?”

Akmazian’s hand was still over his mouth, so his “Of course I did” was too muffled to hear. Maybe that was why Akmazian pulled the knife away and slid his other hand down to wrap around Ryan’s throat. He wasn’t squeezing yet, but the gentle threat was exhilarating.

“You wanna say that again?”

“Of course I missed you.”

There was a brief pause—Ryan thought he could feel Akmazian trembling behind him—then the smuggler moved so quickly Ryan hardly knew what was happening, shifting in front of him and slamming him against the wall without ever letting go of his throat. Before he had time to process this, Akmazian was kissing him, fiercely, hungrily, as though he’d never get another chance. Ryan couldn’t help sliding his arms around Akmazian to pull him even closer.

“None of that,” Akmazian growled, pulling away. One hand still around Ryan’s neck, squeezing just a little now, Akmazian fumbled for one of Ryan’s wrists—possibly forgetting that he was still holding a knife.

“Um, Ak, could you maybe put that away for now?”

“Wh—oh, yeah, sorry.” When the blade was sheathed, Ryan held both his hands out. Akmazian gripped his wrists and pinned them above Ryan’s head. It was strange to have Akmazian kissing him without being able to hold him, but a good strange. One he definitely wanted to experience again. Then the stubble on Akmazian’s jaw was scraping against his neck and a trail of hot, open mouthed kisses along his jugular drew a noise from him that would have been embarrassing in any other context. Akmazian pressed closer, just for a moment, just long enough to grind his hips against Ryan once—then pulled away from Ryan completely.

“Now my good doctor, I do believe you’re wearin’ entirely too many clothes.”

“So why don’t you do something about that.”

“Careful,” Akmazian warned in a voice low and dangerous—a voice that Ryan felt he could listen to for days.

“Or what?”

“I might just have to stop that pretty little mouth of yours before it gets you into trouble.”

God that ‘threat’ made it tempting to push him farther—but he wanted to let Akmazian be in charge, to set the pace. He wanted to know what else he had planned. So he bit his tongue and dropped his eyes, making a show of humble obedience.

“That’s better,” Akmazian smirked, stepping closer again at last. Suddenly he was biting at Ryan’s lower lip while his nimble fingers went to work on Ryan’s uniform. When the uniform was in a pile at their feet, Akmazian drew a length of rope from one of his many pockets and commanded Ryan to turn around. He shouldn’t be so surprised that the smuggler was good with knots, but it felt like hardly a heartbeat before Akmazian had his hands secured behind him and was whispering, warm breath against his ear, “Is that alright? Not too tight?”

“Perfect,” Ryan muttered back. Then Akmazian was back in character, flipping Ryan around before pinning him against the wall with a hand on his throat once more. This time, he was squeezing the sides—not hard, but firmly enough to decrease the flow of blood to his brain.

“Look at you,” he drawled. “I’ve hardly done a thing and your cock’s already aching for me, isn’t it? You love this, don’t you? Takin’ orders, livin’ dangerously. Love bein’ all tied up just _waitin’_ for me to use you.”

Ryan tried to nod—because yes, yes he loved this, it was even better than he’d imagined—but Akmazian squeezed harder and he couldn’t move. The hand around his neck relaxed a fraction, and Akmazian was kissing him hungrily again. His other hand was somewhere between them, maybe fumbling with the many ties and buttons and zippers on his own outfit. Now and then Ryan would feel his knuckles brush against his ribs and it sent a thrill through him every time. He wasn’t sure how long they stood there like that, only that everything had started going fuzzy and every touch seemed at once more and less real than it should. Eventually Akmazian pulled back and loosened his grip back to ‘barely there.’

As he gasped and felt the rush of oxygen flooding his brain, he realized Akmazian’s hands were on his shoulders, not-so-gently pushing him down to his knees. He almost lost his balance in his haste to obey the unspoken order, but Akmazian’s grip kept him steady and upright. For a long moment, Akmazian simply stood there, one hand on Ryan’s shoulder, the other slipping up to stroke Ryan’s hair. It was a surprisingly gentle gesture, all things considered. But then Akmazian stepped back, hands on hips, looking down at him.

“You good?”

“Yeah. Great, actually.”

“Okay,” Akmazian flashed him a quick smile before drawing something—a scarf maybe?—from another pocket, then undoing his waistband. He stepped out of his pants before coming close enough to drag the end of the cloth over Ryan’s bare shoulders.

“My eyes are up here, Doc.”

Ryan looked up at him, caught somewhere between a glare and a laugh. The last thing Ryan saw before Akmazian blindfolded him was the cheekiest grin he’d ever seen. The ‘dangerous criminal’ character they’d started with had all but disappeared, and Ryan couldn’t care less. He was almost certain Akmazian was enjoying this as much as he was now.

“Open your mouth for me.”

It might have been a matter of seconds, but it _felt_ like he sat there, mouth open and waiting, for hours. When he finally felt Akmazian’s cock on his tongue, it was like the culmination of everything he’d been yearning for for _days_. His hands were straining against the ropes on his wrists as he illogically tried to grab Akmazian’s hips and pull him closer. The effort nearly unbalanced him—but suddenly Akmazian had a firm grip on his hair. It helped more than it should have. Once he was settled again, Ryan tried to do…well, something. He didn’t really know what. He was new to this part. They hadn’t been together very long, and every time they were _together_ Akmazian was so eager to make Ryan happy that Ryan hadn’t really had a chance to learn how it worked from this end.

“Easy there, darlin’,” Akmazian muttered above him. “Let me lead.”

As if saying this reminded him just what was going on, Akmazian tightened his grip in Ryan’s hair and pulled him slowly off his cock—before pushing him even more slowly back on. He set an easy rhythm, one which couldn’t possibly overwhelm Ryan, stopping it altogether a couple times to give Ryan a chance to breath. It was…better than he would have imagined. He didn’t have the words for how or why it made him feel so good, he just knew that he could do this for ages. And he knew one other thing—amazing as this was, he wanted more. He tried to push forward further, to take more of Akmazian into his mouth, but Akmazian held him firmly in place.

“Careful.” It came out as a growl and Ryan was certain he’d never heard anything more arousing. He disregarded the warning and tried again, lunging forward as best he could with no leverage and Akmazian trying to keep him in place.

“You want it that badly? Beg for it. Moan for me, Ryan, let me hear how much you love my cock.”

It was an easy order to follow. He’d never exactly been quiet in bed, but at Akmazian’s urging he got downright _loud._ Maybe it was the sound of Ryan’s wanton moaning, muffled by his own erection, or maybe it was the physical sensations that accompanied the sounds, but Akmazian didn’t last long after that. For a few glorious minutes he was setting a punishing pace, quick, sharp thrusts as deep into Ryan’s throat as he could handle—and then with a shudder and a groan he was holding Ryan still, as close as possible, coming down his throat. It was a bizarre sensation, but not necessarily unpleasant. A moment later, Akmazian was on his knees beside Ryan, panting against his neck while stroking frenetically Ryan’s own throbbing member.

“Come on, love,” he encouraged, “Let go for me now.”

He hadn’t even realized how close he was until Akmazian lightly scraped his teeth over Ryan’s collarbone and just like that the world exploded beneath his eyelids. Next thing he knew, he was lying boneless in Akmazian’s arms, a hand gently stroking his hair.

“Hey,” Ryan murmured.

“Hey.”

Ryan tried to snuggle closer, to bury his face in his lover’s chest. It wasn’t easy, still restrained as he was.

“Let’s get these off you, okay?”

He nodded, but made no move to help. It didn’t matter, Akmazian took care of everything. He unbound his wrists firsts, rubbing them to help the circulation. Soon after he removed the blindfold and kissed Ryan’s eyelids. Then he was shifting out from under Ryan—who opened his eyes to glare in protest.

“Bed,” was all the explanation he gave. It was a good idea. Ryan groaned as he got to his feet, but Akmazian only laughed.

“Behave, my good doctor, and maybe we can do this again sometime.”


End file.
